


beautiful

by captbuccaneer



Series: howl [9]
Category: Nightbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captbuccaneer/pseuds/captbuccaneer
Summary: “What, no one’s ever told you you’re beautiful?” she teases, resting her hands on his forearms.





	beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> [james blunt voice] YAH BYÜTEHFA'AL

When they break apart, his eyes are blown, lips spit-shiny and kiss-swollen.

“Hey,” he murmurs.

She smiles, sitting back on his lap and brushing some of his hair out of his face. “Hey beautiful.”

He makes a noise of surprise, blushing.

“What, no one’s ever told you you’re beautiful?” she teases, resting her hands on his forearms.

“Um…no, actually,” he says, shrugging in a way that she suspects is supposed to come across as nonchalant. “When people compliment me, they say things like…I fight well. Or I’m strong. Not beautiful, though.”

“Well, you are,” she says, leaning in to bump her nose against his. “Beautiful.”

“Yeah?” He grins bashfully. “You think so?”

“Yeah.” Brushing her thumb across his cheek, she leans in to press gentle kisses to his forehead, his brow, his nose, the corner of his mouth. He closes his eyes in bliss. “Everything about you is stunning.”

Flustered, he makes another noise with the back of his throat, hands tightening on her sides. “You can’t just–”

She kisses him quick and firm, stopping the words in his mouth. “I can, and I will,” she says, mock-stern. “You’re gorgeous and you should be told that often. Now.” Scooting back slightly on his lap, she removes his hands from her hips. “No touching, or I stop.”

“Stop? Stop what,  _oh_.” He grabs at his sheets when she leans in and licks a line up his throat. “ _Okay_.”

She takes her time, moving down his body at her leisure. He’s so fucking beautiful like this, laid out for her to explore the way she wants. She starts with the column of his throat, nipping as she goes, enjoying the way his breath catches when she bites just a little too hard.

“That’s not fair,” he breathes, so she moves even lower.

His nipples are so pretty, covered by the perfect amount of chest hair, and he seizes up when she leans down and sucks one into her mouth. He throws his head back and whines, hips jerking up slightly as she teases it between her teeth. The other she pinches hard, earning her a gasp and a “holy  _fuck_.”

He’s so responsive it might kill her. “Please,” he whispers, arms straining at his sides as she continues. “Let me touch you.”

“Be a good boy,” she says into his pec, “and I might.”

She tortures him long enough then goes even lower and drags her mouth down his chest to his stomach, ignoring his cock where it curves up hard and proud in favor of leaving marks on the definition of his abs. His thighs tremble beneath her as she worries at the skin above his belly button, admiring the trail of hair that leads to his cock.

Even his  _cock_  is perfect, twitching where it rests against his stomach, leaving a smear of precum behind as it does. She pulls back and runs a finger lightly up the underside, and Cal’s hips snap up hard. There’s a ripping sound as claws burst from his fingertips and dig into the bed.

His chest heaves as he struggles.

It’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.

She takes one of his hands and places it on her head, lowering her mouth to lick at the slit of his cockhead. His fingers tighten in her hair to the point of pain.

“Your reward,” she murmurs, and then neither of them talk again for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ matsuoclan


End file.
